


A secret case...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [196]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, A really silly one, Bored Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock unknowingly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Anything can happen when Sherlock Holmes is bored!





	A secret case...

“What did you do today? An experiment of some sort?” John asks as he was putting away the shopping.

“Nothing… The criminals are decidedly uninteresting nowadays… It’s boring.” The detective was watching outside morosely. 

“Maybe you should lower your standards…” Spotting his shoes near the door he asks, “you didn’t go out?”

Looking curiously reluctant, Sherlock murmurs, “nooooo… and lower my standards?Come on John! Nothing under a 7!”

“Strange, because your shoes have dirt on them,” The doctor argues with a little smile.  _I may not be the Great Sherlock Holmes, I should trade-mark that, but I know that he’s hiding something!_

“Oh… I went to Speedy’s for tea.” He frowns as if it was John’s fault “You weren’t here to make it!”

Walking silently in direction of his friend’s phone, he replies playfully.  “I know… silly me, having to go to work, playing doctor all day long.” He snatched the phone and quickly opens the text app… and begins to laugh!

“What! Give me that phone!”

“You went to look for a bloody dog!”

“Don’t laugh at me! The days are terribly long when you’re not… without cases!” John walks back to the kitchen for the tea, still chucking, as Sherlock royally ensconces himself in his chair. “And the little girl was really upset… Nice dog, a cute beagle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was a really silly one! 
> 
> *  
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
